Episode 7762 (22nd December 2011)
Plot Tracy begs Deirdre not to tell anyone the truth and to stick to her story that Becky pushed her down the stairs. Deirdre's not happy with the lie but Tracy's adamant, it's the only way she can hang on to Steve who's the love of her life. Ken reckons they should report Becky to the police but Tracy quickly stamps on that idea by saying that she doesn't want any more trouble. Faye's upset when Owen throws out all the old Christmas lights declaring them unsafe. Becky asks after Tracy and is horrified when Steve accuses her of pushing Tracy down the stairs and causing her to lose the babies. The feud between David and Owen escalates when David uses the outside plug socket at No.6 to supply the electricity for the make-shift salon at No.8. Sian's upset when the Pastor at their old church refuses to conduct their wedding blessing. Sophie says that she's not bothered about a religious service. Becky confronts Tracy and demands to know why she's lying. She realises that Tracy sees it as a way to make sure Steve never wants her back. Peter leaves his Christmas shopping in Karl's taxi. Stella has a furtive glance through it and finds a beautiful necklace which she assumes is for Leanne. Owen sorts out the electrics at No.8 and quietly turns the water back on for the salon. Anna hopes that's an end to the ridiculous feud. Karl returns the bag of presents to Peter. He's relieved, unaware that Stella has had a look through it. Carla's thrilled when she receives a bouquet of flowers from Peter. Steve accuses Becky of murdering his unborn children and tells her to stay away. Becky's heartbroken. Cast Regular cast *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Barlow's Bookies *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Ward Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre is outraged by Tracy's deceit as Steve accuses Becky of murdering his unborn twins; and Stella has a peek at a Christmas gift left in Karl's taxi by Peter. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,220,000 viewers (joint 14th place with 23rd December 2011). Category:2011 episodes